Infinity-Gauntlet (wielders by alphabetical)
=Adam Warlock= Realities Adam Warlock and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 1 #6 *Transference: *Previous possessor: Dr. Strange *Next possessors Earth-92201 =Black-Panther (T'Challa Udaku)= Black-Panther of Earth-616 and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-15513 Ownership *Acquisition: Secret Wars #6 *Destruction: Destroyed in battle with God-Emperor Doom in Secret Wars #9 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessor: Sheriff Strange of Agamotto {Earth-616} *Circumstances: =Captain America (Steven Rogers)= Captain America and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Possession duration *Acquisition: New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 *Wielding-span: New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 *Destruction: New Avengers Vol 3 #3 ** Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed repelling an Incursion with Earth-13054 Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessors **Power-Gem: The Sub-Mariner **Space-Gem: Iron-Man **Time-Gem: Black Bolt with Power/Space/Soul/Reality **Mind-Gem: The Beast **Soul-Gem: Dr. Strange **Reality-Gem: Mr. Fantastic *Next possessors **Power-Gem: Nova (Eve Bakian) Multiversial-renewal **Space-Gem: Snarr Multiversial-renewal **Time-Gem: Iron-Man Multiversial-renewal **Mind-Gem: Turk Barrett Multiversial-renewal **Soul-Gem: Ego the Living-Planet Multiversial-renewal **Reality-Gem: Ogeode the Wizard Multiversial-renewal *Circumstances: *Uses: Repelled the Incursion with Earth-13054, preventing it from occurring for several more days **The Infinity-Gauntlet was destroyed in the process =The Cosmic-Entities= The Cosmic-Entities and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-199999 Ownership *Creation: *Transference: *Next possessors **Power-Stone: Unknown, eventually came into the possession of Eson the Searcher ***Eson wielded the Power-Stone as part of a rod-weapon and used it to destroy worlds ***The Power-Stone eventually wound up on the planet Morag and placed in the containment-vessel known as the Orb of Morag, where it remained secure in a hidden temple for several millennia after the death of the native civilization of the planet **Space-Stone: Unknown, eventually came into the possession of Odin Borson ***The Space-Stone was placed in the containment-vessel known as the Tesseract by an unknown civilization at some point in time before coming into Odin's possession; it was lost on Terra and ended up hidden by a succession of keepers in a Norse-pagan church in Tonsberg, Norway **Time-Stone: Unknown, eventually came into the possession of Agamotto ***The Time-Stone was placed in the mystical containment-vessel known as the Eye of Agamotto by the first Sorcerer-Supreme, Agamotto **Mind-Stone: Unknown, eventually came into the possession of Thanos ***The Mind-Stone was placed in a crystalline containment-sphere attached to a spear/scepter-weapon used by Thanos as the control-module for his legions of Chitauri warriors **Soul-Stone: Unknown, eventually came into the possession of the StoneKeeper ***The Soul-Stone was eventually hidden on the planet Vormir, where the Red-Skull was banished by the Tesseract, and turned into an immortal wraith-like guardian who watches over the stone and informs seekers of the price required to gain the Soul-Stone's power **Reality-Stone: Unknown, eventually came into the possession of Malekith the Accursed ***The Reality-Stone was forged into the living-liquid of vast destructive-power known as the Aether by the ruler of the Dark-Elves, Malekith =Dr. Doom (Victor VonDoom)= Dr. Doom and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-90251 Possession duration *Acquisition: What If? Secret-Wars *Wielding-span: What If? Secret-Wars *Destruction: What If? Secret-Wars Previous possessors Infinity-Gems *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener *Reality-Gem: The Collector Next possessor *None: Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed during Dr. Doom's war with the Celestials =Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange)= Dr. Strange and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Possession duration *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 1 #6 *Wielding-span: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 1 #6 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 1 #6 Previous possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Nebula Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Adam Warlock Dr. Strange of Earth-616 and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-15513 *Acquisition: Sometime in the eight-year gap between Secret-Wars #1 and Secret-Wars #2 **The Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-15513 was assembled before the construction of Castle Doom in Doomstadt on Latverion *Transference: Secret-Wars #6 Membership: Illuminati secret Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Black-Panther {Earth-616} *Circumstances: Dr. Strange and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-14102 Dr. Strange and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-92201 =Gamora Ben-Titan= Gamora of Earth-7528 and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 =The Great Society= The Great Society and the Wishing-Cube of Earth-4290001 Group wielders *Sun-God (Zoran) *The Rider (Wayne) *Dr. Spectrum (Nenet) *Boundless *The Norn *The Jovian Unique-form: Wishing-Cube Previous possessors Forever-Glass *Power-Glass: Sun-God *Space-Glass: Boundless *Time-Glass: The Rider *Mind-Glass: The Jovian *Soul-Glass: The Norn *Reality-Glass: Dr. Spectrum Next possessor *None: Wishing-Cube shattered Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to the invasion of Terra at the hands of the Xeno-Geneticists on Earth-4290001 **Occurred over four years before the the confrontation between the Great Society and the Illuminati *Destruction: Incursion immediately before the Incursion between the Great Society and the MapMakers *Circumstances: The pieces of the Wishing-Cube were acquired by the Great Society and split among its' members, much like with the Illumianti in other universes. The six panes of Forever-Glass were each given to a member for safekeeping: Power to Sun-God, Space to Boundless, Time to the Rider, Mind to the Jovian, Soul to the Norn, and Reality to Dr. Spectrum. When an incursion struck Earth-4290001, the Great Society reassembled the Wishing-Cube and used it to successfully repel the colliding universe, at the cost of utterly destroying the Wishing-Cube. *Uses: Repelled the second Incursion that struck their universe to repel the colliding universe **The Wishing-Cube was destroyed in the process =Impossible-Man (Puck Impossible)= Impossible-Man and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-95397 Possession duration *Acquisition: What If? Vol. 2 #104 *Wielding-span: What If? Vol. 2 #104 *Transference: What If? Vol. 2 #104 Previous possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Silver-Surfer Next possessors Infinity-Gems *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener *Reality-Gem: The Collector *Uses **Complete invulnerability **Teleportation **Vast super-strength **Spatial-omnipresence **Cosmic-telepathy **Cosmic-awareness **Created a simulacrum of Zenn-La, the Silver-Surfer's homeworld **Restored the Silver-Surfer's humanity **Punish Galactus for consuming his homeworld of Poppup **Turned the Silver-Surfer into a pan of stovetop-popcorn and returned him to normal **With the aid of Galactus, transformed the Zenn-La simulacrum into a combined mimic of Poppup and Terra **Resurrected the entire Poppupian race and gave them individuality, turning them into copies of the heroes and villains of Terra *Circumstances: =Iron-Man (Anthony Stark)= Iron-Man and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Iron-Man and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-1610 Possession duration *Acquisition: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #30 *Wielding-span: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #30 *Destruction: Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates #30 Membership: The Ultimates Previous possessors Infinity-Gems *Substance/Space/Time/Mind/Soul/Reality/Fantasy: The Maker *Power-Gem: Captain America Next possessor *None: Infinity-Gauntlet shattered as a result of the "Multiversial Chaos" caused by the time-traveling of the Wolverine of Earth-61112 *Uses: Reconstructed and healed his human-body from the damages caused by QuickSilver's attack and the Maker's invasive surgery *Circumstances: Iron-Man and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-24011 =Loki Laufeyson= Loki and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Loki and the Infinity-Gauntlet of (Unspecified universe) =The Mad-Titan (Thanos)= Thanos and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Possession duration *Acquisition **Power-Gem: **Space-Gem: **Time-Gem: **Mind-Gem: **Soul-Gem: **Reality-Gem: *Wielding-span: 5 *Transference: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 1 #5 Previous possessors Infinity-Gems *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener *Reality-Gem: The Collector Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Nebula Thanos and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-92201 *Acquisition: Prior to What If? Vol. 2 #34 **Gained possession of the Infinity-Gauntlet under the same circumstances as Earth-616 *Transference: What If? Vol. 2 #34 **Lost possession of the Infinity-Gauntlet under the same circumstances as Earth-616 Previous possessors Infinity-Gems *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener *Reality-Gem: The Collector Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Nebula Thanos and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-95397 Possession duration *Acquisition: Prior to What If? Vol. 2 #104 **Gained possession of the Infinity-Gauntlet under the same circumstances as Earth-616 *Wielding-span: *Transference: What If? Vol. 2 #104 Previous possessors Infinity-Gems *Power-Gem: The Champion of the Universe *Space-Gem: The Runner *Time-Gem: The Gardener *Mind-Gem: The GrandMaster *Soul-Gem: The In-Betweener *Reality-Gem: The Collector Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Silver-Surfer *Circumstances Thanos and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-199999 Earth-TRN619 =Nebula= Nebula and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Possession duration *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 1 #5 *Transference: Previous possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Thanos Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Dr. Strange Nebula and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-92201 =Nova (Anwen Bakian)= Anwen Bakian and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-94241 Possession duration *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 *Wielding-span: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 and after *Transference: N/A (current wielder) Membership: Nova Corps Previous possessors Infinity-Gauntlet *Reality-Stone: Nova (Menzin Bakian) *Power/Space/Time/Mind/Soul: Thanos Next possessor *None: Current wielder of the Infinity-Gauntlet *Circumstances: After his acquisition of all of the other stones, the Bakian Clan managed to find the Reality-Stone before Thanos could because he was distracted in a confrontation with a future version of himself. When he confronted Anwen after defeating the rest of her family, Thanos offered Anwen the lives of her and her family in exchange for the stone, Anwen slew Thanos by tricking him into taking the Death-Stone she created and claimed the rest of the Infinity-Stones from Thanos' corpse. =Rune= Rune of Earth-93060 and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-616 Ownership *Acquisition/transference the Soul-Gem **Time-Gem: Rune/Silver-Surfer **Space-Gem: Rune/Silver-Surfer **Reality-Gem: Rune/Silver-Surfer **Mind-Gem: Rune/Silver-Surfer **Power-Gem: Rune/Silver-Surfer **Soul-Gem: Rune/Silver-Surfer *Previous possessors **Power-Gem: Drax the Destroyer **Space-Gem: Pip the Troll **Time-Gem: Maxam {Earth-93112} **Mind-Gem: MoonDragon **Soul-Gem: Adam Warlock **Reality-Gem: Thanos *Next possessors **Power-Gem: **Space-Gem: **Time-Gem: **Mind-Gem: **Soul-Gem: Loki **Reality-Gem: =Silver-Surfer (Norrin Radd)= Silver-Surfer and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-18451 Possession duration *Acquisition: What If? Vol. 2 #49 *Wielding-span: What If? Vol. 2 #49 *Transference: What If? Vol. 2 #49 Previous possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Thanos Silver-Surfer and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-95397 Possession duration *Acquisition: What If? Vol. 2 #104 *Wielding-span: What If? Vol. 2 #104 *Transference: What If? Vol. 2 #104 Previous possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Thanos Next possessor Infinity-Gauntlet: Impossible-Man *Circumstances: =Uatu= Uatu and the Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-1610 Possession duration *Acquisition: Eons before modern-day of Earth-1610 in the Negative-Zone *Destruction: Attempted to use the Infinity-Gauntlet to preserve and extend the life of the Negative-Zone, but the gems were dispersed and his entire species was transformed Previous possessor *Earliest known possessor of the Infinity-Gems Next possessors Infinity-Gems *Power-Gem: Unknown, eventually housed at the Torch facility by S.H.I.E.L.D. *Substance-Gem: Unknown, eventually ended up in Hydra custody *Space-Gem: Unknown, eventually ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody *Time-Gem: Unknown, eventually ended up in possession of the Maker *Mind-Gem: Eventually infused itself into the brain of Hidelbard *Soul-Gem: Unknown, eventually ended up in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody *Reality-Gem: Unknown, eventually retrieved from Luna by Invisible-Woman *Fantasy-Gem: Eventually coalesced in Iron-Man's brain *Uses: Attempted to prevent the initiation of Negative-Zone's heat-death and big-crunch **The Infinity-Gems were shattered and dispersed until they eventually reformed in positive-matter dimension of Earth-1610 **Uatu's entire species was transformed into hive-minded, all-seeing, immortal, passive observers *Circumstances: Category:Infinity-Gems